ToyZ
by xXAminivesXx
Summary: En una fiesta de la Alta Sociedad, Strify y Annamika se conocen... ¿Qué pasaría si después de eso todos los problemas escondidos salieran a la luz? ¿Qué tan dificil sería la Alta Sociedad con algo parecido al amor? ¿Será amor de verdad?
1. We're All Toyz, Party!

**Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, se llama "ToyZ" como la canción del nuevo álbum de Cinema Bizarre.**

**Espero que disfruten este fanfic de amor, risa, tragedia, fiestas y más que nada "Alta Sociedad"**

**Disclaimer: Los chicos de Panik, Tokio Hotel y Cinema Bizarre se adueñan de si mismo, no me adueño de nada. **

* * *

_Chapter One "We're All ToyZ, Party__!"_

Aquí estaban, encadenadas a una fiesta a la que no querían ir. ¿Por quién fueron? Por la jodida apariencia de su familia. Como odiaban ser usadas de imagen. ¿Qué más podían hacer? Nada.

Bajaron de la limosina frente a la mansión. Era una fiesta de mascaras.

Entraron y varias chicas fueron a saludarlas, ni las conocían, que novedad. La menor sonrió resplandeciente al ver a su novio parado frente a ella y corrió a abrazarlo no importándole que tan… "Poco elegante"

-Hallo, Annie. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, Bill. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tom?- El pelinegro suspiró cansado.

-Igual, anda buscando aún la forma de estar con Vinny.- Annamika sonrió y besó al pelinegro. –Por cierto, te ves hermosa.- La castaña agradeció y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Vinny, la mediana, buscaba a su novio cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo, Georg quien estaba con Gustav.

-¡Georg! ¿Qué me cuentas?- Preguntó feliz después de abrazar a ambos.

-Nada, aquí buscando como seguir con la apariencia.

-¿Apariencia? ¿Cuál? Si tú no tienes.- Gustav y ella rieron. Georg hizo una mueca pero también rió.

-A que no adivinas quienes regresaron a la ciudad, Vinny.- Dijo Gustav con una sonrisa.

-No, ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó emocionada. Nadie había regresado a la ciudad desde mucho atrás.

-Strify, Kiro, Shin, Yu y Romeo.- Dijo Georg, Vinny se quedó confundida. ¿Cuándo se habían ido? No lo recordaba pero eran extrañados, eso lo sabía porque eran una de las mejores familias. Bueno, cada una de sus familias.

* * *

-Giuli, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó un chico castaño abrazándola.

-Por ahí, ya ves.- Besó al castaño y lo abrazó. -¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Regresan las familias de Strify y sus amigos.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Strify? ¿No se fueron hace años?- Preguntó extrañada y Franky asintió.- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué decidieron regresar?

-Ni idea, sólo sé que regresaron y esta noche se presentaran en la fiesta con su banda, Cinema Bizarre.- Giuli sólo asintió y tomó la mano del castaño para caminar.

* * *

Annamika investigaba la mansión, no sabía porque pero le gustaba hacer eso en las fiestas aunque a veces se topaba con cosas extrañas que no le gustaban pero era divertido. En el camino chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento. -Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un rubio-castaño. -¿Hallo?

-Hallo, ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó sonriendo, llevaba una máscara negra con un traje blanco.

-Te hago la misma pregunta.- Dijo la menor, el otro rió ante su astucia.

-Hagamos un trato, ¿De acuerdo?- La menor no estaba muy segura pero asintió.- Sí descubro quien eres antes de la media noche cuando todos se quitan la máscara. Hum, me ganó algo.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Un beso?- La menor rió pero aceptó y cuando dio su mano, el otro la besó. La menor rió y se quedó mirando dos ojos azul/grisáceos.

-¡Vamos a presentarnos ya!- El rubio-castaño volteó y la castaña aprovechó eso y escapó. Cuando volteó de nuevo ya no estaba, sonrió. Tenía que descubrir quién era.

Vinny por fin encontró a su novio, no era tan difícil de encontrar a alguien como Timo, estaba a punto de tocar la banda cuando Timo fue a buscar algo y el mayor de los gemelos apareció frente a ella.

-Hallo, Kaulitz.- Dijo con una sonrisa política.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Podría estar mejor si estuvieras conmigo.- La castaña lo miró de forma dura.

-Ya lo hablamos, yo quiero a Timo, él me quiere. Ya te olvidé. ¿De acuerdo?- El mayor continuó insistiendo hasta que Timo llegó y casi lo empujó lejos de su novia.

* * *

Giuli y Franky estaban esperando a que empezara cuando llegó la menor con su novio, justo cuando se sentaron junto a ellos comenzó.

Comenzó a sonar el ritmo de un teclado, Electrónica/Pop, pensó la castaña.

_We roll up  
Like no one can do it baby  
It's lights out  
Turn the f**king system up  
It's one night  
Rolling through your town tonite  
So stand up  
Space and Cinema Bizarre _

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
So get up  
Let me hear you sing it out

[Chorus]  
I came to party  
And you came to party  
So why don't we party together

I came to party  
And you came to party  
So why don't we party together

We all stars  
You and me and her together  
We go hard  
We don't give a f**k whatever  
It's one night  
Throw your f**king cameras up and  
Let's go  
It's Cherry Boom and Red One

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
And if you got one  
Put your drink up in the air air air

[Chorus]

Doesn't matter anyway  
Know that we can't stay  
Know you had a boyfriend anyway  
Got my picture on your phone  
When you're all alone  
Know we got to go  
Let me hear you sing it out

_  
_Justo cuando cantaron esa parte de la canción, estaba frente a la castaña, Bill miró con recelo a quienquiera que estuviera detrás de la máscara.

_  
__I came to party_

_You came to party, _

_So why don't we party together?_

* * *

Cuando acabaron y las luces se volvieron a encender, agradecieron y bajaron del escenario.

-¿Qué te pareció la canción?- Preguntó ese rubio-castaño, llegando desde atrás de ella.

-Buena para ser Plastic-pop.- Dijo volteándose para verle de frente, se sentía extraña al mirar esos dos ojos azul/grisáceos. En eso Bill llegó.

-Eh, ¿Quién eres? An…- La castaña lo cortó besándolo. Bill sonrió pero se quedó confundido.

-No puede saber quien soy hasta después de la medianoche.

-¿Por qué?- Ahora estaba más confundido.

-Un trato. Tengo que ganar. De verdad.- El rubio-castaño rió y se despidió por ese momento, volvería a encontrarse con la castaña asolas pronto.

* * *

Tom y Bill se encontraban hablando cuando las dos hermanas mayores llegaron con ellos a la barra.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de estar con Timo?- Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisilla.

-No, viene por una bebida para él.- Le sacó la lengua y se fue. Tom siguiéndola. Giuli se sentó junto a Bill.

-¿Qué pasa, vampiro?

-Nada, es que me parece extraño como actúa Strify con Annamika.

-Espera, ¿Se conocen?

-Algo así, sólo se han visto pero no conocen nada de ninguno. Ni su nombre, no sé que ganara Strify si sabe quién es antes de medianoche.

-No creo que sea algo tan malo, de verdad, ven con Franky y conmigo a hablar.- El pelinegro asintió y fue con ella.

* * *

Annamika estaba en algún cuarto donde había chimenea y estaba mirando el reloj correr, 11:55. Espera que los cinco minutos que faltaban pasaran más rápido, no podía perder esa trato y a su novio de paso. No quería pero algo dentro de ella le hacía querer tanto que ese chico, desconocido completamente, le diera un beso. Raro en ella, ya que amaba a su novio.

-Hallo.- Alguien le tapó los ojos. Sonrió pensando que era su novio.- ¿Quién eres?

-¿B-…? Ah eres tú.- Su sonrisa se borró un poco.- Faltan tres minutos para medianoche.

-Aún no sé quién eres.

-¿Qué gano yo si pierdes?

-Te reservas un drama.- Dijo cerca de su oído.- Aunque creo que al final el drama valdría la pena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó sutilmente.

-Es sólo una suposición. Nada concreto.- La castaña rió y se volteó para verle de frente aún con los ojos tapados.- Dime quien eres…- Susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

-No. Tienes que adivinarlo.- Dijo con tono seguro, aunque por dentro algo se encendía.

-Dame una pista…

-Bien, te daré la primera letra…no es sencillo mi nombre. Es… A.- Dijo aún sintiendo el aliento del rubio-castaño sobre sus labios.

Iba a decir algo cuando sonó el reloj dando la medianoche, el rubio-castaño descubrió los ojos de la castaña y suspiró cansado.

-Perdí.- Dijo pero sin alejarse de la menor, ella asintió y se quitó la máscara al igual que el rubio-castaño. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, ¿Qué se les hacia tan interesante del otro?

-Será mejor que me vaya…- La castaña pasó junto a él pero tomó su muñeca deteniéndola.

-Espera.- La menor volteó.- ¿Tu nombre?

-Annamika Allein, ¿Tú?

-Jack Strify.- La castaña sonrió y salió de la habitación. La castaña suspiró cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a buscar a su novio.

Cuando lo encontró estaba hablando con Aminives, su mejor amiga. Se acercó y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

* * *

Vinny, cuando comenzó la parte de la fiesta de bailar "Elegante" buscaba a su novio, no lo encontraba. Tom se acercó y la invitó a bailar, como siempre, ella negó y buscó a su hermana menor.

-¡Annie!- La menor volteó ante su nombrar y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Vinny?

-¿Has visto a Timo?

-No, casi no. A los que he visto son a Linke y David.- La mayor asintió y siguió buscando con la mirada cuando Linke invitó a su hermana a bailar, Linke era su mejor al igual que David pero ella era la única que sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de él por ella.

-¿Cuándo le dirá qué le gusta?- Escuchó una voz detrás de ella y volteó para encontrarse con alguien.

-¡Strify! ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo han estado?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, por ahí. ¿Ya le dijo lo qué siente?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-No estoy ni ciego ni estúpido, por favor.- Vinny rió y asintió.

-Pero no, aún no lo dice porque ella ama a Bill. Su novio.- El otro asintió mientras miraba a la menor equivocarse con algunos pasos.

-Por cierto, Giuli me contó que conociste a mi hermana. Ya pasó la medianoche.

-Sí, lo sé. Perdí. Sabía que tenía novio pero aún si, si yo ganaba tenía que besarme.

-No lo hubiera hecho, quiere demasiado a Bill.- Annamika regresó riendo con Linke.

-¿Me permites este baile?- Preguntó sonriendo, la castaña sonrió igual y aceptó.

Ambos fueron a la pista cuando empezó la canción de "Why don't you kiss her?" de Jesse McCartney.

-Así que eres la menor de las hermanas Allein, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, tengo 19, Giuli tiene 23 y Vinny 22.- Dijo y dejó que el rubio-castaño le diera una vuelta.

-Tengo 21 y soy de aquí.- Dijo una vez que estuvieron de nuevo de frente.

-Yo vengo de Magdeburg. Y tengo raíces mexicanas.- El rubio-castaño rió y la otra lo empujó.

-¿Tienes novio, cierto?- La castaña asintió.- Si no tuviera novio, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Me hubieras besado aunque no haya ganado?

-No, no lo creo. Aún que me parezcas alguien bueno, no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No te veo el tipo de chico en el que puedo confiar.- El rubio-castaño se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Porque no lo soy.- La castaña se heló ahí mismo y tragó en seco.

-Bien, creo que ya debo de irme.- El rubio-castaño la detuvo.- ¿Sí?

-Dentro de poco será Navidad… ¿Podría pedirte un regalo?- La castaña lo miró como si estuviera loco pero asintió.

-¿Podrías aceptar salir conmigo?

-Tengo…- La cortó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo un regalo de Navidad puede ser cuando quieras pero antes de que pase Navidad.

-De acuerdo. Lo pensare.

-Oh, una cosa más. Tú corazón no es para usarse en una caja de plástico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundida.

-Sólo hablo mi mente, nos vemos.- Besó la mano de la castaña y se perdió entre toda la gente.

Bill llegó por detrás de ella y la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó. Aún su mente, recorría las palabras de Strify. ¿A qué demonios se refería con "_Tú corazón no es para usarse en una caja de plástico"_? Cuando terminó de bailar salió a un balcón. No entendía nada, tenía ahora jodida mezcla de emociones como nunca antes.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Luna?- Volteó para ver al rubio-castaño recargado contra el barandal al igual que ella.

-¿Luna…?- Dijo enredada entre tantas palabras bizarras del chico.

-Sí, no dejas de mirar la Luna. Llevas como media hora. Además la fiesta ya casi acaba.

-Oh, sí. Creo que es hora de acabe para mí este problema.

-¿Qué problema?- Preguntó ahora él era el confundido.

-Las apariencias, las mentiras, de más.

-Oh, con problema creí que te referías a mí. La verdad, la razón fue esa, por eso nos escapamos de esta sociedad.

-¿Y por qué regresaron?- Preguntó extrañada ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque…sabíamos que debía de haber alguien más como nosotros atorado aquí, de casualidad te encontré a ti.- La castaña sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué la fiesta de llama "We're All ToyZ"?

-Porque así se llama nuestro nuevo álbum, "ToyZ", y es la verdad, todos somos juguetes, juguetes solos.

-Podría decirse que pienso lo mismo pero con otras palabras.- Ambos rieron, se habían acercado el uno al otro para poder escucharse sobre la música.- Ahora. Realmente tengo que irme, un gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente.- Se quedó congelada al mirar sus ojos, con el brillo de la Luna eran hermosos, sólo le había pasado eso una vez y fue cuando vio los bellos ojos de Bill. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento hasta el rubio-castaño se inclinó e impactó sus labios sobre los de ella. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan bizarra qué sentían con el sólo presionar sus labios? El rubio-castaño puso una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Por reflejo de sentir las suaves puntas de su cabello contra sus mejillas (Como le sucedía con Bill) enredó sus manos en su cabello.

-¡Strify!

-¡Annamika!

Ambos voltearon a ver a quienes llamaron su nombre, un chico más bajo con el cabello rubio-castaño igual y el novio de la castaña.

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que no me adueño de nada, pueden dejar reviews, amenazas, bla bla bla.  
¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué habrá sido ese bizarro sentimiento, odio o amor? ¿Quien era el qué gritó el nombre de Strify? ¿Qué se referia Strify con "Tú corazón no es para usarse en una caja de plástico?  
Descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo de "ToyZ" Küsses!**

**xXAminivesXx**


	2. Erase And Replace

**Ya muy pronto traigo el segundo capitulo de esta dramática historia, no en serio, ¿Si o no es dramática? ¡Hasta la propia escritora lo piensa! Bueno, no pude esperar a los reviews xD así que espero que este también les guste.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 "Erase and Replace"_

Annamika miró a Strify y a Bill, su mente se sentía en callejón sin salida y es porque lo era. Salió corriendo pasando a la cuarta persona en la escena, de la prisa no prestó atención a quien era.

Bill iba a decir algo cuando mejor decidió ir tras su novia para que le explicase toda la situación, desde que se habían conocido, Bill sabía que Strify sólo le traería problemas.

La cuarta persona sólo vio a Bill ir tras Annamika y suspiró cansado, ¿Qué iba a hacer con su mejor amigo?

-Strify, te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Annamika, ¿Por qué nunca haces caso?- Dijo recargándose de espaldas al barandal junto a él.

-Lo siento Kiro, es sólo que…desde que la conocí hace unas horas, es diferente.

-¿A tus one-night-stand? Claro que sí. Ella era mi mejor amiga al igual que la de Shin antes de irnos, quizás seas mi mejor amigo pero te puedo amenazar si le llegas a hacer daño. Mantente apartado de ella. ¿Entendido?- Strify asintió y Kiro se adentró en la fiesta, ya casi terminada pero esa era la mejor parte de la noche, cuando alguien perdía su apariencia.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Annamika corrió y chocó contra su hermana Vinny, quien al verla llorando, la llevó a una habitación vacía.

-Annamika, cálmate. Annki, por favor.- La menor decía cosas incompresibles entre sollozos y por más que su mayor intentaba entenderla no podía.- ¡Annamika Eluna Allein! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Strify…me besó y Bill lo vio…- Fue todo lo que necesitó entender para comenzar a pensar en cómo matar al rubio-castaño.

-Tsk, tsk…Calma, calma…- Abrazó a su hermana menor y llamó a su hermana mayor para darle lecciones y razones a ese rubio-castaño.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

-Joder, joder, joder.- Decía Giuli mientras caminaba de aquí para allá seguida de su novio, quien intentaba decir algo cuando Timo lo callaba. Sería peor sí decía algo.- ¡Maldito rubio-castaño! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con mi hermanita?! ¡¿Mi bebita?!

-Calma, Giuli…creo que deberías pensar mejor en que decirle a Strify.- Dijo Franky y Giuli lo miró con una mirada de "Mejor te callas o no despiertas mañana" así que optó por sentarse junto a Timo.

Giuli caminó donde estaba el rubio-castaño y literalmente lo jaló lejos de sus compañeros por su cabello.

-¿Giuli? ¿Qué pasa…?- Preguntó confundido.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú pasas! ¿Por qué jodidos besaste a mi hermana? Sabías que tenía novio.

-Si le hubiera importado de verdad, no hubiera regresado el beso.

-Reflejo, no me importa. Tú la besaste y ahora tiene problemas con Bill. ¡Nunca los habían tenido! Han salido desde que eran pequeños, joder, ¡Sólo traes problemas! ¡Regrésate a América, por favor!- Dijo enojada y dejando al rubio-castaño con la palabra en la boca.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Annamika y Vinny por fin salieron de la habitación, la castaña menor ya no tenía maquillaje y traía el cabello suelto, su hermana seguía abrazándola.

Bill llegó y se paró frente a la menor, la volvió a halar dentro del cuarto para hablar dejando a Vinny con la palabra en la boca, fue a buscar a Linke. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que su hermana se volviera el blanco de las hablillas.

-Annki, Annki…cálmate, escúchame…- Bill dijo pero la castaña estaba mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que en esos estados de la pequeña castaña nada la sacaba del trance más que…suspiró e impactó sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave toque, esa era la única forma.- ¿Ya me escuchas?- La menor asintió lentamente.

-Bill…lo siento, yo no quería…yo no quería, él me besó, perdió y aún así lo hizo, yo- Fue cortada por Bill colocando un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien, entiendo…tranquila, sólo te pido que no se repita, ¿Vale?- La castaña lo miró confundida ¿Verdaderamente Bill se encontraba diciéndole eso? Se abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza.

-Gracias…te amo…

-Yo también…- Volvió a impactar sus labios juntos.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

-Strify, Strify… ¿Qué te he dicho de mantenerte alejado de las hermanas Allein, principalmente de la menor?- Dijo una chica rubia, el rubio-castaño estaba harto de ella, ¿Quién se creía?

-Janeth, no me importa realmente lo que tú me digas, acabó algo que nunca comenzó. ¿De acuerdo?- Strify caminó entre la gente bailando, tenía que hablar con Annamika.

Corrió a la salida, ahí estaban las dos mayores de las hermanas Allein, ambas lo miraron con odio eso hizo darle un paso para atrás. Vio como la castaña subía con el menor de los gemelos a la limosina junto con sus hermanas. Comenzó a llover. Suspiró, ¿Qué jodidos era ese maldito sentimiento tan endemoniadamente molesto? _"Atracción…" _Volteó a ver alrededor, nadie. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a entrar en la fiesta.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

2 Semanas Después

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Annamika caminaba por un parque con su perritas Lunika y Amelia. Se sentó recargada en un árbol con sus dos cachorras acostadas a sus lados. Aún recordaba esa noche…los labios del rubio-castaño sobre los de ella no le dejaban dormir del todo bien. Aún que sí lo pensaba bien, ¿Dónde se habría metido sí era de una de las mejores familias? Nadie podía esconderé, eso era seguro.

En eso volvió a la realidad por una pequeña corriendo a acariciar a Lunika y Amelia, dejó su libro a un lado y sonrió a la pequeña de unos 9 años.

-Hallo, Ich bin Annamika, du bis?

-Ich bin Artemis...- La pequeña respondió, Annamika sonrió y asintió dándole permiso de acariciar a Lunika, su labrador chocolate.

-¿De dónde eres Artemis?- Preguntó sentándose junto a ella acariciando a Amelia.

-De aquí de Berlín pero me mude hace alguno años cuando era más pequeña con mi familia a América.- Annamika asintió y ambas sonrieron.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-La que acaricias se llama Lunika y la que tengo se llama Amelia pero le decimos Mía.- La pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro sonrió y asintió. En eso alguien llamó su nombre.

-¡Artemis!- Ambas levantaron la mirada y Annamika miró lejos, la persona llegó jadeando de tanto correr detrás de la pequeña.- ¡Te he dicho que me esperes!

-Lo siento, hermano…- Dijo la pequeña levantándose y abrazándolo, Annamika volteó y ambos se sorprendieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Artemis… ¿Podrías ir a caminar…?- Dijo sonriendo a la pequeña.

-Pero…

-Lleva a Lunika y a Mía a caminar, ¿Vale? ¿Por favor?- Artemis sonrió y asintió llevándose a las dos cachorras.- ¿Hermano…? Nunca me contaste que tenías una hermana menor.

-Tsk, lo olvide. Después de todo el drama que pasó.- La castaña hizo una mueca al recordar esa noche.- Perdón por besarte, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera pensaba cuando lo hice.

-Claro fue sólo instinto e impulso, ¿Cierto?

-Podría decirse.- Annamika miró a Strify, era verdad, ninguno se encontraba pensando. Annamika miró a Artemis jugar con sus dos perritas.- Ella es muy pequeña como para entrar en este mundo…en este estilo de vida que mis padres quieren para ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-La tuve que sacar de la casa porque…mis padres se encontraban transformándola en alguien que no era, ni será nunca, cualquiera menos Artemis, me pueden usar a mí de imagen pero no ella.- Annamika miró al rubio-castaño, veía el dolor de sólo imaginarse como usarían a su hermana menor de imagen, ¿Así era cómo pensaban Vinny y Giuli qué sus padres la usaban?

-¿Por eso te fuiste a América?- Strify volteó a verla, la castaña ladeó la cabeza antes de bajarla creyendo haber dicho algo malo.

-No. No por completo…también, como ya te he dicho, alejarme de esta sociedad.

-¿Por qué regresaste? Dame otra razón.

-Ella, por ella regresé. Me amenazaron con ella para que regresara aquí. No quería saber lo que le harían si no regresaba.- Annki miró el cielo, ¿Cómo regresar a un infierno en carne viva sólo por tu hermana menor? Realmente era importante para él.

-Eres un buen hermano, como Tom.

-¿Me comparas con el hermano mayor de tu novio? ¡La mejor comparación!- Annamika rió y lo empujó levemente, realmente se llevaba bien con el rubio-castaño.

-¡Strify!- La pequeña se tiró sobre su hermano sacándole todo al aire, Annamika rió y abrazó a sus dos cachorras.- ¿Podemos invitar a Annamika a la casa?

-Eh, Artemis…yo me tengo que ir, la verdad, espero vernos de nuevo.- Annki se levantó e hizo su camino a casa, escuchó que Strify llamó su nombre.

-¡Tu libro!- Se volteó y sonrió.

-¡Creo que deberías leerlo, te gustará!- Guiñó un ojo y giró sobre sus talones para seguir su camino. Strify sonrió. "The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy and Other Stories" de Tim Burton.

-Hermano…- Artemis halo la manga de su camisa y el volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Art?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Te gusta Annamika, ¿Verdad?- Strify negó lentamente y cargó a su hermanita.- ¡Estoy correcta!

-No, no. Todavía eres muy peque para saber de eso, vamos a casa.- Artemis hizo una mueca pero asintió.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Timo y Vinny estaban caminando para el primer día de clases, el día donde escogían a una víctima para el año.

-¿Quién crees qué sea la víctima este año, amor?- Preguntó Vinny abrazándose a Timo.

-Ni idea, mientras no sea alguna de ustedes o alguno de los chicos, está bien.- Besó la sien de su novia y siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a la víctima… ¿Strify? ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Era uno de las mejores familias! ¡¿Se habían vuelto locos?!

-Oigan, ¿Saben a quién molestan?- Preguntó Vinny parándose frente a Strify.

-¿A alguna chica?- Strify gritó algo en Ingles que no entendieron.

-No idiotas, es Strify.- Dijo Timo parándose junto a Vinny. Los tres chicos abrieron la boca y Strify se paró frente a ellos.

-Fuera de mi vista.- Desaparecieron. Strify sonrió y se volteó para ver a los dos.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué no les habías dicho quien eres?

-No quería que la noticia se divulgara por tres idiotas pero ya no hay de otra. Nos vemos luego.- Caminó y se perdió entra la multitud. Timo y Vinny se miraron confundidos, ¿Por qué Strify no quería que supieran quien era?

-¡Timo!- Algo le empujó y se colgó de su cuello, era la menor de las hermanas. Siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña para él.

-Hallo, ¿Cómo estás, Annki?

-Bien, bien. ¿Alguien ha visto al vampiro?- Ambos negaron.- Hum, hace dos días que no le veo.

-Creo que ha estado mucho con Aminives, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Vinny confundida.

-Oh, no lo sabía.- La castaña se despidió y fue a buscar en que salón le había tocado. 2º A, miró la lista, estaban Bill, Vinny, Franky, Linke y David. Jack Strify. Iba después de ella.

-¿Strify? ¿Estudia aquí?- Preguntó a Vinny quien ya había llegado y se había sentado junto a ella.

-Sí, le dimos a conocer por accidente, no quería. Así que por eso Timo y yo andamos confundidos.

-Es que no quiere que le usen de imagen de nuevo.- Vinny asintió y vieron a Strify entrar y sentarse hasta atrás.

Entró la maestra y todos se levantaron, excepto por Strify quien hizo lo mismo al notarlo.

-Bienvenidos a la "Escuela Internacional de Música y Artes", quisiera darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, Strify por favor pasa al frente.- Dijo con una sonrisa política, Annki volteó y notó la mirada cansada de Strify, odiaba ser tratado como la realeza.

Vinny y Annamika agradecían que Orientación Vocacional hubiera acabado, la maestra Rebeca las iba a matar.

Fuero a música, Kashmire, era su maestra, la menor era su estudiante favorita.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, chicos! ¿Cómo les fue en su verano?- Annamika y Vinny hicieron una mueca. Strify suspiró cansado, Linke y David sonrieron y Franky rió. Bill abrazó a la castaña.- Bueno, bueno. Quiero que dos de ustedes pasen al frente para que comience con los tonos de voz y de más. Veamos… Jack Strify y Annamika Allein.- Ambos se miraron y caminaron al frente.

-Bien, tome y canten esta canción, quiero escuchar su tono de voz, ¿Vale?- Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a cantar.

_~Heaven is wrapped in chains, I wanna get in, you won't let me~_

_~Heaven is wrapped in chains, and I just cannot find the key…~_

_~ And in time I'll try to find the right time!~_

_~At least it helps comprehend~_

_~Oh, silence's my bestfriend!~_

Todos se quedaron mirándoles, ¡Tenían un genial tono de voz y se escuchaba mejor juntos! Annamika se volteó a preguntarle a la maestra de quien era la canción.

-Es de una banda llamada Cinema Bizarre.- Annki volteó a ver a Strify quien miraba el techo y regresó la hoja de papel antes de sentarse, la castaña hizo lo mismo después.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

-¡Timo, Timo!- Gritó Giuli antes de que Timo volteara y moviera la mano en saludo.

-¿Qué pasa, Giuli?- Preguntó al verle tan apurada.

-Nada, nada. ¿Has visto a Franky?

-Eh, sí hace rato salió de Música ahora creo que tienen…Laboratorio. Pienso que lo puedes alcanzar si corres como ahorita.- Dijo riendo y Giuli le sacó la lengua antes de ir corriendo.

Giuli alcanzó a divisar que Bill estaba hablando con Aminives, sonrió, le agradaba el que el novio de su hermana y su mejor amiga se llevaran bien. Después, su sonrisa se volvió odio, ¡¿Por qué demonios Bill había besado a Aminives?! Notó que alguien más vio la escena pero no logró descifrar quien fue porque justo en ese momento se estampó contra su novio.

-¡Giuli! ¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

-Porque, bueno, acabo de ver algo que…bueno, olvídalo...- Dijo y cambió de tema.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Strify caminaba solo por los pasillos cuando vio a Kiro y Shin hablando con Annamika, volvieron a ser amigos, eso le hacía feliz. La castaña se acercó.

-¿Te gustó el libro?

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado Tim Burton.- Ambos sonrieron, Kiro lo asesino con la mirada mientras Shin negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo laboratorio y ya quiero ver quien me tocó de pareja.

-¿Recuerdas qué vamos en la misma clase?- Preguntó Strify y Annki pegó su palma contra su frente.

-Claro, duh. Vamos.- Annamika corrió y Strify iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Kiro lo detuvo y le dio una advertencia con la mirada, el rubio-castaño le regresó con una mirada de enojo y corrió.

-Señorita Allein, le toca con el joven Strify.- Ambos se miraron y rieron, que suerte, ¿No? Se sentaron y empezaron la práctica.

-¿Cómo quedaron las cosas con Bill…?- Preguntó mientras ponía un químico en el tubo de ensayo.

-Pues, se arregló. Sólo que no lo he visto desde hace dos días, ha pasado mucho tiempo con Aminives, mi mejor amiga.- Strify asintió y la castaña puso otro químico.

-Oye, ¿Harás algo saliendo del instituto?- Preguntó y Annamika casi tira el químico.

-¿Qué? Strify…yo…

-¡No! ¡No para salir! Artemis te quiere ver…

-Oh, en ese caso está bien, acepto.- Ambos sonrieron y terminaron su práctica.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Strify y Annamika caminaban por las calles de Berlín para ir a casa del rubio-castaño donde estaba Artemis. Venían hablando de sus amigos, de cómo Kiro y Shin volvieron a ser sus mejores amigos y de todo y nada.

-¡Annamika!- La pequeña corrió hacía la castaña y la abrazó, Annamika la cargó.

-¿Ya ves? Nos volvimos a ver, Art.- La pequeña sonrió y asintió, se tiró sobre su hermano.

-¡Hermano!- Strify cargó a su hermanita y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás, Art?- La castaña sonrió y respondió que bien, los tres entraron a la casa.

-Mamá y papá no están en casa, así que tenemos tiempo libre.- Strify agradeció eso, no quería tener que batallar con sus padres con Annamika en la casa.

-Annamika, ¿Sabías que mi hermano canta?- Annamika negó para molestarlo.- ¡Strify, cántale Blasphemy!

-Nein, Artemis.- Strify negó y ambas lo miraron con ojitos de perrito, a penas se podía negar a Annamika, no se podía negar a su hermana menor.

_~That is you, my new religion is you, they say this love it is blasphemy, it is blasphemy but my new religion is you…~_

-Wow, que bonita letra…- Dijo la castaña sonriendo, el rubio-castaño también sonrió, Artemis sonrió al verles. Tuvo una idea.

-Hermano, Annamika… ¿Cómo besas a alguien?

-¡No estás en edad para eso, Artemis Aurora!- Dijo Strify enojado diciéndole con la mirada "No lo hagas" La castaña estaba riéndose, la verdad, no tenía nada en contra de besar al rubio-castaño sí era para enseñarle a Artemis.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya tengo nueve y medio! ¡Tengo derecho de saber!- Annamika reía ante la pelea de Strify con su hermanita menor, ¡Era tan tierno ver al rubio-castaño decirle a Artemis que era muy pequeña para saber cómo besar!

-¡Vale, basta!- Al fin se metió y ambos la miraron en silencio.- No, Art. Eres muy pequeña para saber cómo besar mas no para ver cómo es.- Strify la miró sorprendido, ¿En serio lo besaría sólo para mostrarle a Artemis?

-¿En serio, Annki? ¡¿Ya ves, Jack?! ¡Ella sí sería una buena hermana!- Annamika rió y Strify despeinó a su hermana.- ¡Vale, quiero ver, Annki!

-Eh, espera, tengo que llamar a mi novio, Bill.- Dijo sonriendo ruborizada.

-¿Hum? ¿Tienes novio, Annki?- Preguntó confundida, Annki sacó su móvil y Art miró a su hermano con ojos tristes. La castaña fingió no ver nada pero Strify lo notó.

-Sí tengo Art pero eso no me impide ser amiga de tu hermano, ¡Tengo una idea!- Ambos la miraron con toda su atención.- ¿Qué tal sí en la fiesta de todos los años de Navidad, voy de pareja con tu hermano? Así también le doy su regalo.- Los ojos de Artemis brillaron de felicidad, Strify miró a Annamika sonreír a Art. Nunca había visto a nadie ser tan…realmente interesado en ella como Annamika, ni siquiera sus padres.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

-Danke.- La castaña volteó a ver al rubio-castaño mientras caminaban camino a su casa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Por…ser tan considerada con Artemis. Se encariño muy rápido contigo.- Dijo mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Se lo merece. Es una buena persona al igual que su hermano.- Strify sonrió aún mirando el cielo.- Además, me gustaría conocerla más para ayudarte a cuidarla. Tampoco me gusta que la usen como imagen como nosotros.

-¿En serio?- La castaña asintió sonriendo.- Danke.- Dijo mirándole por fin.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña y se despidieron cuando Strify le detuvo de la muñeca.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy…en la escuela, vi algo, que creo debes saber. Es sobre Bill.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó aún más confundida.

-Creo que debes preguntarle porque ha estado tanto tiempo con Aminives, sé que es tu mejor amiga. No quiero que sepas cosas erróneas de mí pero no quiero verte mal, ¿Vale?

-Claro, viele danke.- Strify asintió y se giró para regresar camino a casa.

Annamika ladeó la cabeza confundida, ¿Por qué Strify sabía qué Bill había pasado tanto tiempo con Aminives? ¿Por qué quería qué le preguntará al pelinegro? ¿Qué pasaba a sus espaldas qué había estado ciega a ello? Se quedó ahí parada pensando hasta que entró en su casa y llamó a Vinnii para que hablara con ella.

* * *

**Acaba este capitulo y algo más, ¿No sienten que ya no hay lectoras ni escritoras en ? Digo, antes estaba repleto ahora parece un desierto, ¿Dónde fueron todos? ¡La escritura es un medio de desahogar tus sentimientos! ¿Qué pasa con todos (as)? ¡Sigan escribiendo, dejando reviews y leyendo! Por favor, sino este mundo se ira al demonio -.- **

**Küsses!**

**xXAminivesXx**


End file.
